


Nope.

by Darkraider



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wingfic, dan is so done, god is a jerk, lucifer is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider





	Nope.

"You have wings." Detective Dan was standing in awe at the luminous wings. The man who was attached to them looked annoyed. 

"Very observant, Detective Douche." Lucifer rolled his eyes and snapped his wings back. He had thought he had locked the door but apparently not. He peered at the man looking for any sign of insanity. Although he disliked the man, he hoped that the sight of the Divine had not broken his mind. 

"Nope. Not dealing with this." Dan had seen a lot of weird stuff during his life but to see honest to God wings on Lucifer's back was a bit much. So he walked out. Sue him. 

To Lucifer's surprise the other man had only shook his head and walked out. There was no asking to see more or attacking him so that was good...

"That went surprisingly well." The Devil was actually surprised by Dan's reaction. Most people would have gone crazy or catatonic, but not Dan for some reason... He would have to test this later. But first a glass of Glenfiddich.


End file.
